Love in a Kropki
by yuthika vemosa
Summary: " Love is like a polkadot... you can never ever get out of it's round clutches once you fell in... " This is what Mikan told me...


This is my first one shot! Enjoy!

Love in a Kropki

By : Yuthika Vemosa

" Didn't I tell you to give me an interesting scoop! This is not interesting, this is douche, dumbass! "

I flinched at my editor's comment about my work, what's wrong with " Global Warming " as my topic?

As if reading my mind, she glared at me " And pray tell what's interesting about _Global Warming_ when we're going to celebrate Valentines day a week after tomorrow! For pity's sake, Hyuuga, be romantic at least once! "

I rolled my crimson eyes, as if, I grunted, I never ever see the use of celebrating valentines day, valentines day is always a day where I look forward in calling the cleaning crew because my apartment will be full of useless junks of sweets…courtesy of my fangirls! What's so important in celebrating Valentines day anyway?

And, as if reading my mind, my editor raised her brow at me " It's because you don't have a girlfriend, you idiot! That's why you never realize the beauty of valentines day! Why don't you try dating one? With your pretty face, I'm sure you can find someone out there…"

I glared at her, as if that will happen, everytime I pass, all the girls look at me as if they want to undress me, and whenever I look, I always see hearts appearing in their eyes, from that moment, I knew I needed to get away as far as I could if I want to keep my eardrums intact until I reach my 70's….

" There it is again! You're so grouchy Hyuuga! Why don't you try smiling for once? You'll get old easily if you keep on frowning and glaring like that, if that happens, you'll be dumped in the nursing home stuffed and mounted until you die without anyone visiting you. " She scolded

I sighed, there's no use arguing with my editor, just because she got a freakin boyfriend, she already has the guts to shove the topic of love on my face.

" If you don't like my topic, then I'll just give new articles for the next month, I hate those lovey dovey stories…. " I grumbled

She stopped chuckling and looked at me with her fuscia orbs " Oh no, you don't…. " She said seriously " I chose you to write a scoop about Valentines Day, I don't care what kind of stories or articles or even pictures as long as it will depict romance and illustrate sweetness, hugs and kisses…. "

I looked at her questioningly " Why me, again? My most respected editor? " I mocked

She smiled mysteriously at me " Because you need a lovelife, idiot! Now get your bastard ass out of here and look for a catch outside! " She thundered, shooing me away in her office like a battered cat, then closed the door….

Geez….women and their moodswings.

Without anything to do, and not wanting to follow my editor's request, I just went home, to hell with her romance stuff and blah blah blahs! Even if I write romantic stuffs, it won't come out good since me, being me is not a romantic person to begin with, how I can write something that I haven't experienced or given importance with? Tch, that freaky demanding editor…

I'm more of a realistic person, someone who has a thirst for knowledge and non fiction, and I always covet that spot, since, when it comes to those scoops, I'm always at the top of my game.

After a refreshing bath, I wiped my body and put on my black boxers, then slumped on my bed and opened my laptop to check my email.

As I opened it, I groaned when I saw 99 emails in my inbox, statistics will reveal that majority of those are from my demanding editor, and as I checked, I rolled my eyes at her messages

" _Natsume Hyuuga! I told you to get some scoop outside! Not bring your lazy butt back home! " 10x_

" _Hyuuga, I warn you, I'm not going to hesitate suspending you if you don't follow my demands! I have every ground and ace to do such things! " 15x_

" _Hyuuga, make sure to give me an article this coming Friday or I'll toast you alive *_* ! " 15 x_

I rolled my eyes, seriously, that woman is as mad as hell

I read the next one, which came from my fangirls, so just ticked the boxes and clicked the delete button….

When I reached the last one, my eyebrows furrowed

It says there: Love in a Polkadot

I chuckled, who in the world would sent that one? I mean, who gives a damn shit about polkadots? Maybe grandmothers would. Amused at the title, I clicked it

_Love is like a Polkadot_

_My love is like the polkadots…._

_It can be blue, it can be green, it can be orange, it can be red…_

_Or, it can be multi coloured, depending on my mood…_

_It can be sweet as a round lollipop, or it can be as refreshing as the mint candies…_

_It can also be hard like a jawbreaker…_

_But nevertheless, like polkadots , my love can be anywhere, it can be found and received by just practically walking in along the way! You can never be free from it!_

_And like a polkadot, my love has no beginning and no end…_

_As long as there are polkadots in both of our hearts, we'll be happy and satisfied in the end!_

I grinned, after reading it, what a weird poem….

I decided to print it, I can't wait to show it to my mad editor when I go to her office tomorrow.

Still not following my editor's demand, I decided to write articles for the upcoming month, as a result I am so immersed in my laptop….

I was halfway through when I noticed that my coffee was done for….

Grunting because of the disturbance, I immediately jumped out of bed and padded on my kitchen…

A low growl escaped on my lips when I found that my coffee jar is empty, no, I can't suffer the night ordeal without a caffeine, I need it!

Raking my hands on my hair, I decided to put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, then slipped on my black flipflops and taking my laptop with me, as I went out of the door….

I was surprised when I found a café just down the block, I guess it was newly opened…anyway, I never paid any attention to my surroundings, I don't care about the world….

I sat at the edge of the café, I don't want to be disturbed with my work, luckily, there's not much girls in here, so I can relax a bit.

" Good evening, welcome to Cherry Blossom Café, how may I help you? " I heard a singsong voice asked

I stopped typing and looked at her….

Seriously, if I'm not a cold and emotionless person, I could've drooled over…

She's _beautiful_…. With long wavy auburn hair and warm hazel eyes, natural rosy cheeks, cute nose, and reddish pink plump lips that is begging to be ravished….and don't forget the curvaceous body and soft smooth legs that were not hidden under that frilly skirt. And she looked….innocent…. what an angel…

Seriously, I am captivated with this babe….

" Ummm… sir, may I take your order? " She asked again in that sweet voice that melted my heart

" Black coffee and strawberry shortcake… " I replied, not taking my eyes off her

" I'll be right back with that…. " She answered promptly and dashed away from my sight

Great, she thinks I'm a maniac now…..

I sighed and continued typing on my laptop….

10 minutes have passed and I heard her again

" Excuse me, here's your order, one black coffee and one strawberry shortcake…. " She announced softly and put the food and drinks on my table.

I nodded, since I got distracted by her, I accidentally clicked my email, in haste to remove the irritating window, I happen to mistakenly clicked the inbox which opened the only email that remained on it.

The cute waitress stopped when she looked at my email

" Oh my gosh! " She screamed " That's my email! How did it get to you! " She exclaimed and looked at me, horrified

I can't help but to grin, so she's the one who sent that?

" So, are you one of my fangirls? That's an unusual poem, but I'll give you credit for originality…" I stated

She glared at me " No, moron, it's for Hotaru, my bestfriend, how come it went to you? What's your email anyway? "

Hotaru Imai? Really? I can't believe that the robotic treasurer of the Plum Magazine Network Inc. will have an idiot for a bestfriend

" You're the one who sent it to me and then you don't know? " I mocked " Tch, idiocy has no boundaries… "

"Well, that's what Hotaru gave me! " She replied frustrated

" Sorry, girlie, but it's my email, maybe you should go to an ophthalmologist to get your eyes checked…" I teased, for some reason, it's really fun to tease her

" My eyes are fine! Thank you very much! " She emphasized angrily as she stomped away, as she did so, she didn't notice the chair in front of her.

BLAG!

I let out a laugh when I saw her fell flat on her face, especially since I saw her panties, man, this woman is so amusing!

Blushing in anger, she stood up

She was about to walk away when I called out

" Hey, your poem suits you… Ms. Polkadots! " I hooted

She stopped

3…

2…

1…

" You pervert! " She yelled in anger

" You're the one who showed it, I'm just enjoying the view… " I smirked

Gritting her teeth, she stomped away from me

" Hey, can you walk gently, you might break your café, you stomp like an angry elephant, polkadots…. " I teased further

She ignored me and continued to walk

" Oh, life is full of surprises! " I thought as I sat leaned on my seat

" Stop smiling in space, Hyuuga, you look creepy… " I heard my editor say, amusement was evident in her voice

I glared at her " Shut up! I'm thinking about my scoop here! "

She raised her brow " Ow really? As if I believe that, you've been one of my writers for 3 years, Hyuuga, if you think your cover up tactics will work on me, you better think twice, I can read you like an open book…. "

I grunted, why does this woman just mind her own business?

" Because interfering in other's business is a hobby of mine…" She replied, grinning creepily at me

I exhaled

" By the way, did you find the author of love in Polkadots beautiful? " She asked

I choked on my coffee, how the hell did she know that?

She laughed " I have my own eyes Hyuuga…"

" Are you stalking me? " I asked angrily

" I didn't say that… " She shot back at me innocently " Anyway, why don't you interview Mikan chan? I'm sure you can find some ideas from her… "

_Mikan_… so that's her name…. I noted

When I snapped out of my thoughts, I saw my demanding editor smiling like an idiot.

" What? " I snapped

" You fell in love at first sight, did you? " She asked

I narrowed my eyes at her

" Oh, don't be like that, Hyuuga, I know you do, I bet after this year, you're going to propose to her… " She shrugged

Gritting my teeth, I threw my book at her

But she quickly jumped upwards, then, to my surprise, she landed a kick on the wall beside my face!

I shuddered when I heard some wall crumbs fell on the floor.

" I'm still your boss…. Hyuuga… " She said airily " Now, instead of being pissed in here, why don't you go to Mikan chan's place and get some ideas? " She muttered darkly

Wanting to avoid her wrath, I immediately took my laptop and walked briskly away from her….

Sheesh, I wonder if she has multiple personality disorder…

" What is it that you want again? " The waitress, Mikan Sakura, the one that I nicknamed polkadots was looking at me, annoyed

" What do you think of love? " I asked directly

She blushed, and I found it really cute

" W-why are you asking me those things! " She hollered softly

" I'm a writer and a journalist, idiot, I need some scoop, since I'm not a closet romantic myself, I need some ideas, and my insane editor recommended me to you… " I explained

" Oh….you mean, Ms. Sadiya Daijou? "

" Yes…. "

She tapped her chin " But she's a very beautiful and nice woman… "

I snorted " Yeah, if you're not working for her…. Now let's go back to my question, I need this or else she'll swallow me alive…"

She giggled " Okay, then to answer your question, for me, love has no beginning and has no end…. Just like polkadots…."

_The same thing that she said in her poem….._

I raised my brow " That's all? "

" Uh huh, you see, you can never tell when you will be in love, it just happens, it ends, then it happens again and then you'll fall, but then, you'll get up again, it will continue, it will never stop, and when you fall in love, the cycle continues, no matter what kind of relationship you were having… no matter how you try to break yourself free, if you're in it's clutches, you are bound to go in circles…. For eternity…. "

I looked at her, now I can see the merit in her ideas….

I smiled which surprised her.

" Yeah, it think you're right, love is like a polkadot…."

2 Years later…..

" Why the hell are you asking me to write an article about babies! " I screamed angrily at my editor

She waived her hand " Oh come on, Hyuuga, I know you're excited with it…Afterall, you and Mikan made one a year ago… " She grinned

I looked away embarrassed…..

2 years ago, my stupid editor asked me to write a romantic article and post it on our famous network, Plum Magazine Inc. where articles can be read in the net, it's like browsing and reading magazine, only, it's in the computer….not in glossy papers…

Oh yeah, a week after I met my polkadots, we started to get closer, despite our daily bickerings, a month after that, I realized my feelings for her and then confessed it after she gave me my regular orders….

I remember her blushing furiously after that, and I had the fun of watching her being tormented by teasing words of her co workers, she's so adorable….

A week after that, she also admitted her feelings for me, then we started to go out regularly as boyfriend girlfriend, and I still call her polkadots which annoyed her, and I never missed any chance of peeking at her underwear and knowing the prints everyday, afterall, it's my hobby that I enjoy so much….

A year after that, we decided to put our relationship to the next level, yup, you got it, we got married…I remember my boss teasing me and telling me that she won the bet, so I had no choice but to give her 1/16 of my salary.

During our reception, I discovered that my supernatural entity of an editor planned my love story. Actually, she asked Imai to give Mikan my email address instead of hers, she told me that she had a feeling that something will happen if I meet her, I don't know if she has a fortune teller blood passing through her veins or she's just weird in a way…

And this year, last month to be precise, Mikan gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy, he looked a lot like me, except that he has Mikan's hair colour and eyebrows, I felt so proud and the feeling of being a complete man coursed through my veins….

His name is Natsui Hyuuga, and he's turning a month old….

She tapped her fingers on her table " So what do you say? Just tell in the article how much you feed baby Natsui, how many times did you change his diaper, or how many nights did you croon him to sleep with that terrible voice of yours, believe me, it'll be a blast just like 2 years ago ! "

The only thing that I remember is getting promoted after I wrote that stupid Valentines article.

I sighed, really, this woman is cukoo, I don't know what's going on inside her head.

" Alright, I will, but don't blame me if it won't sell in the market later! " I scoffed

She snickered " Oh, it'll be, I'm sure lots of daddys out there will be reading your forum, now scram back to your newly purchased house, and play with Natsui, then, when you sing him a lullaby tonight, be sure to reminisce your daily activities so that you can fill your forum…now, Hyuuga, adios! " She dismissed as she pushed me out and slammed the door on my face….

" You're home early… " Mikan said as she greeted me with a kiss

I snaked my arms on her waist and deepened the kiss

After a minute of makeout session, I released her

" How's Natsui? " I asked

" He's in the crib… oh, shoot, my curry! " She exclaimed and ran towards the kitchen

Chuckling, I went towards the living room where I found my son, his red orbs looking upward

Smiling, I gently lifted him up and put him on my chest, then I walked towards my laptop, opened it with my free hand, and began typing….

For some reason, I was able to finish it within 10 minutes….

I was on my last sentence when I saw his red orbs looking at me…

Crimson eyes…. Just like mine….

_My love is like the polkadots…._

_It can be blue, it can be green, it can be orange, it can be red_

_Or, it can be multi coloured, depending on my mood_

Smiling tenderly I looked at my son

" Well, I guess your mother is right about that one… " I said to him then typed:

" _Love is like a Polkadot…. "_

I found the inspiration for this while watching a Bollywood movie….

Kropki is the polish for Polkadots ( if ever some of you are Polish, feel free to correct me )

Please review!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
